I Won't Lose Him A Second Time
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: Everyone only has one chance at life... But when you don't live your first, how about creating a new one? But what happen when your other half isn't who your expected him to become? And what happen when your new parents are nothing of what you dreamed? Tomarry rebirth soulmates
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Everyone only has one chance at life... But when you don't live your first, how about creating a new one? But what happen when your other half isn't who your expected him to become? And what happen when your new parents are nothing of what you dreamed? Tomarry rebirth soulmates

**Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Plot & Beta:** MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** past GW/HP, GW/DT, one sided HP/LV

**Warnings in this chapter:** rebirth, character death, divorce, slash

**Nr words in this chapter:** 1,856

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**I Won't Lose Him A Second Time**

**–Prologue–**

He wasn't sure when it started. Maybe it was the first. The first was always the worst… maybe it was the third or even the fifth?

Truth was he knew he had lost because of them. Even if he won the war… his equal… his other half… hated him so much to the point of killing him.

He knew it because he had provoked it.

He should have thought it over before going after his equal, but he hadn't…

An equal… often mentioned as soul mates… magical mates… other half… there were so many names to explain them and so few people who felt the delight of meeting their other half.

Instead of accepting it… this equal… he had let his twisted mind filled with anger and hate guide him to attempt killing this precious being…

Obviously the equal side effect didn't let him but… he had already started it… the ride… the emptiness…

So he knew that he had to undo what he did.

But the issue was…

There was only one way.

But was he ready to give up on his immortality for his equal?

Was he ready for that? No. But just in case he would die shouldn't he make sure that they would reborn together? Yes, definitely yes.

So now he just needed to find the spell that would grant him that… just in case.

Just in case his equal was really was powerful as they say and would manage to bring him down… this way he would manage to keep them together… because he wouldn't lose Harry a second time.

**–WLST–**

2 May, 2018

Harry looked at the headstone of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"I don't understand why you did it, Tom. Most likely I never will. I mean… who would choose a half-life over death? You were brilliant, you could've become big… if you wanted. But you chose immortality over your own self. Your ideals were twisted but I can see where they came from… they weren't right… I mean, look at the light side; they are so full of themselves that they are Good and everything else is Wrong… I dreamt of becoming an Auror…" Harry sighed and sat before the headstone. "You would've laughed if you would see me now. 37 years old, almost 38, and the youngest Minister of Magic there was. Ginny thinks I'm crazy… for being the first 'Light' Minister to attempt at a united nation. To me there's no light or dark, you know? There's only wizards and witches fighting for their lives." Harry sighed. "It is working, in part. A lot of foreigners are moving in to England and requests for British Nationality, thanks to me. We are finally prospering… in part because of the muggle's war. First it was the Two Towers in 2001… then Afghanistan… then Syria…" Harry smiled. "Of course, I forgot that I hadn't spoken to you yet about it…please don't be mad…" and then laughed. "I must be going crazy. Talking to your dead body and requesting for you to not get mad with me… if you were alive you would've blamed me… and partly you're right… but not all muggles are like this, you know? I heard of a few wizards in other countries whom are being marginalized, they aren't dark but even so light people go against them because for who they marry and things like this… today two men came to me and asked if I could bless their wedding. When I asked why they told me that light families were mistreating them for choosing each other and deciding to use male pregnancy. Hell… otherwise they said they would have to marry women and then meet each other in secret… I didn't even know about male pregnancy! Apparently it has existed since magic was born. Of course I called a goblin and a journalist with a thing for these kind of stories and had those two men married right there in my office… hell, Voldemort… what kind of a world am I living in? I know that if you were alive you would've know how to make this world work… of course that's only if you were rational." Harry stood and started to leave but stopped and looked back. "My son Albus went last September to Hogwarts for the first time. I think you would've liked to know that he got in Slytherin."

"Godfather." Harry tensed and turned around to see Teddy approaching. "Called Uncle Percy, he said you left… considering the date I supposed you would be here." The teen stated, slowly approaching before stopping to look at the headstone. "Can't believe it's been 20 years already."

Harry smiled and put an arm around his godson.

"Well you found me."

Teddy nodded and the two turned, walking away.

"I need some paternal advice."

"Whatever makes you happy, you should follow it." Harry stated making Teddy grin. "Now what is it?"

Teddy shook his head.

"You already answered."

"Is this about Victorie?" Teddy nodded. "Don't do anything until you'll sure. Who knows… maybe you'll find someone else that is more important to you than she could ever be?"

"Like you and Ginny?"

Harry snorted.

"Ginny left me when I became the Minister. It had nothing to do with my love life… or lack there are off…" Harry added the last part with a groan making both him and Teddy laugh.

**–WLST–**

2025

"Harry…" Harry looked up from his desk where he was reading some reports to a woman by the door, Ginny Thomas. "Percy let me in, can we talk?"

Harry nodded and offered her a seat.

"What is it, Ginny?"

The ginger witch smiled.

"Always direct… you remember that girl that Albus kept talking about?"

"The one with a surname like your older brother, right?"

Ginny nodded.

"Sophie Williams."

Harry hummed affirmatively.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Albus wants you to meet her." Harry frowned confused while Ginny nodded determinedely. "He wants you to be there on his marriage."

Harry sighed.

"Why does he? James has made it quite clear on what they think of me for you to have asked me for the divorce…"

"Albus doesn't blame you. I tried to explain them that it was my decision but James kept blaming you for a random mistress and things like that."

Harry massaged his eyes tiredly.

"How is she?"

"Muggleborn. Sympathetic. Easy learner. Albus really wants you there…"

"I'll find a way to visit him before and during the marriage." Harry conceded and Ginny smiled. "Dean is taking good care of you?"

"Oh?" Ginny blushed. "Yes… he is great."

Harry nodded.

"That's good."

Ginny shook her head and stood.

"Honestly Harry. How can you say that about your ex-wife?"

"Because you're also my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You deserve happiness, even if it's not with me. He will have to take good care of you or I'll go after him."

Ginny sighed and walked around the table to kiss Harry on the cheek.

"You're a great man, Harry. Never change." Harry nodded. "You know… James is taking Dean's surname."

Harry tensed.

"I expected that… what about Albus and Lily?"

"Albus thinks it's an outrage and refuses to allow James to his wedding until 'he grows up'. He's also forbidden Lily from changing her last name until she's of age."

"She's off age now."

"And she moved into Albus' flat." Ginny retorted.

Harry smiled.

"That's my baby girl."

Ginny shook her head and started to walk to the exit before stopping to look at Harry.

"James is just hurt and doesn't understand why we separated. He doesn't understand that the marriage was killing you."

"I really do love you, Ginny."

"I know... but as a sister." and with that Ginny left.

Harry took a hand to his chest grabbing his robe just above his heart. There was something wrong with him. As much as he tried to love Ginny, he just hadn't been able. It was like the love had been stolen from his heart.

**–WLST–**

June, 2026

Seeing Albus married off to Sophie was one of the most difficult days of Harry's life. Not in regards to the marriage itself but… he just felt something wrong falling on the two lovers' shoulders as they married. Besides there was something off about Sophie. She was a muggleborn that much was obvious but she was cold and strict as if she tried to keep on a mask to pass as a perfect pureblood witch. Harry wondered how Albus put up with it and hoped for his baby that she was different when alone.

"Minister!" Harry jumped and looked at Dean, blushing. "Come on. This is important!"

"I'm sorry… just got big news from Al."

Dean raised an eyebrow, probably wondering what it could be that he would tell Harry before Ginny.

"What is it?"

"Sophie is pregnant already… I'm… we're going to be grandpas…"

Dean smiled.

"Congratulations. I'll give them my wishes when I return to the Auror department… now let's make our grandson proud, shall we?" The man added, looking pointedly to the reports. Harry nodded, his face still a deep red. "As I was saying… muggles have been attacking these boundaries by the sea. They came from France in boats and have been attacking everyone who lives at the coast… some being the wizards families that you let move in, remember the ones that moved because of the war that is going on in their countries against dark and neutral?"

"So we have to protect it. Were the Police warned?"

Dean nodded.

"Already have men working with the Police there. But it is worsening… people are getting scared."

Harry nodded pensively.

"I'll contact the French Minister. Then I'll go there and check for myself how bad it is." Harry promised Dean, whom nodded thankfully before leaving, most likely going to go congratulate Albus.

Harry looked at the fireplace with dread. He hated talking to the French Minister, the damn light wizard always made him so furious…

After warning the French Minister and screaming a bit with the idiotic man, he went to the place Dean had told him about. Arriving and seeing just how hurt the people were after the massacre, Harry immediately started to help. Some light wizards just threw him off completely. Couldn't they understand the stupidity they were doing? Couldn't they…

Harry felt something falling at his side and when he looked around he saw a red light turning green and that was the last thing he ever saw…

**–WLST–**

31 July, 2027

Warmth…

Sleep…

Stretch his body…

Food…

Voice…

Whose voice?

Pain…

Hurt…

Why was he being pushed from the warmth?

No…

He didn't want out…

He…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Parabéns… tem aqui um belo rapaz cheio de vontade de viver, senhor."

"Posso…?"

"Ainda não."

What was it?

It was warmth and felt good against his skin…

It was warm…

Why was he being moved?

Why was he being deposited?

What was it?

Wh…

"Calma… calma bebé… O Papá está aqui… é isso, meu querido… Papá está aqui… olha Domingos… não é uma doçura?"

Why did he recognize that voice…

It was familiar as if he had always heard it all his life…

"Sim, Félix. É um belo rapaz."

"E este, meu fofo, é o teu restrito pai."

"Ei… eu não sou restrito!"

"Sim, sim claro." Papa's voice placated at once with a smile on his voice.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Translations:

"Parabéns… tem aqui um belo rapaz cheio de vontade de viver, senhor." "Congratulations… you have here a handsome young man full of will to live, sir."

"Posso…?" "Can I…?"

"Ainda não." "Not yet."

"Calma… calma bebé… O Papá está aqui… é isso, meu querido… Papá está aqui… olha Domingos… não é uma doçura?" "Calm… calm baby… the Daddy is here… that's it, my dear… Daddy's here… look Domingos… isn't he a sweet?"

"Sim, Félix. É um belo rapaz." "Yes, Félix. It's a beautiful boy."

"E este, meu fofo, é o teu restrito pai." "And this, my sweet, it your restrict father."

"Ei… eu não sou restrito!" "Hey… I'm not restrict!"

"Sim, sim claro." "Yes, yes of course."

* * *

Hi

This is a prompt that I requested MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun from to give me in trade for her amazing job while helping me with Pet's Curse. We spent at least 3 nights awake for hours just because of pet's curse so please, this witch deserves an applause! ^_^

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I

**Summary:** Everyone only has one chance at life... But when you don't live your first, how about creating a new one? But what happen when your other half isn't who your expected him to become? And what happen when your new parents are nothing of what you dreamed? Tomarry rebirth soulmates

**Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Plot & Beta:** MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** past GW/HP, GW/DT, ASP/OC, LLP/?, OC/OC

**Warnings in this chapter:** rebirth, character death, translations, slash, mpreg

**Nr words in this chapter:** 3,094 (doesn't count the translations)

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

(Translations)

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter I**

**–Cyril & Tiago–**

June, 2026

Albus tensed as Dean contacted him to go to his Mother's house only for his Stepfather to tell him that his Dad had been killed by muggle weapons. Mum had tears on her face that she forcibly tried to keep away as Dean hugged her close. Albus looked sideways to his older Brother, whom was grabbing the back of a chair, his hands trembling. Luckily he had left Lilu with Sophie at home, none of them should hear this so heartlessly.

"He isn't dead!" James finally hissed. "He can't!"

"I'm sorry, James. But he is."

"You have no body! How can you be so sure? For all we know it can be a trap… it…"

Albus sighed and approached his older Brother, hugging him.

"Come, you'll stay at my house today." He whispered to his heartbroken older Brother, before nodding at his Mother and Stepfather and floo travelled with James to his home. Lilu and Sophie were in the drawing room seating on the couch, the two witches looked up at the two wizards' entrance at once. "Lilu, can you prepare James' old room for him?"

Lilu nodded and stood at once, leaving the drawing room of Black Manor. The house Dad had forced Albus to take as a marriage present.

"What…?" Sophie started but Albus shook his head.

"Later." And followed Lilu with James as James cried on his shoulder.

Lilu was setting James' old bed when the two males entered, the same bed that had once belonged to Dad's Godfather and James' namesake: Sirius.

"What happened?" Lilu asked as soon as she finished with the bed and James sat over the mattress.

"Some muggles blew up our Father… quite literally." James hissed coldly.

Albus glared at his brother for the way he had said before turning to Lilu whom palled.

"Dad is…?"

Albus nodded and Lilu started crying, he approached and hugged her close.

"Spent his life trying to create peace between Wizards and Muggles, ends up killed by one…" James hissed. "Ironic, don't you think?"

"James…" Albus warned.

"No, Albus." James scolded. "For you it's all easy. You look like him… even have the same eye colour. Lilu looks like a mixture between Gran and Grandpa. For you two is easy. Me? I'm just the one that doesn't look anything like his parents!"

"Dad named you after himself and his Godfather!" Albus argued. "I'm just named after two Headmasters…"

"Only because I was the first, because I'm sure that if he…" James shut up as his face turned to the side in reaction.

The two looked surprised to Lilu who had still her hand raised from slapping James.

"Dad loved you. And because you are an idiot he died thinking that his firstborn hates him. Now shut up!" Albus tensed when Lilu turned to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room and to the drawing room. "You have a pregnant wife, you have better things to do than listen to our older Brother badmouthing you."

Albus sighed and entered the drawing room, approaching his beloved wife and hugged her, telling her about his Father's death the best way he could without hurting her. She cried on his arms as he kept her magic in control, never had he been so thankful of being a mediwizard.

**–WLST–**

Albus was preparing something for Soph to eat when Dean came from the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, Al. I know it's late…"

Albus smiled and shook his head.

"You're always welcomed here." He argued to the black man.

"You know… he couldn't get you out of his mind today… he was really proud that you are going to have a child." Albus smiled and nodded. "The French Minister finally intervened… after your Aunt Hermione yelled at him, that is… I should know, I could hear her all the way from the Auror department." Albus nodded, it was good, he only hoped the Minister had done it sooner. "The Aurors only found this of him…" Dean grabbed a box from his pocket and opened it, showing Dad's old wand broken in several halves. "I know it's broken but… the Harry I know would never leave his friend behind and this wand was his friend."

Albus nodded looking at it and trying to keep the tears at bay. His throat was hurting like hell and his eyes and nose kept watering as he tried to keep the tears away… even his hands were trembling…

Albus barely saw Dean push the box away and hug him close.

"Hush, baby boy… it's okay…"

**–WLST–**

March, 2030

Albus entered Dad's and Mum's old room… it reminded him of Dad so much. Albus pushed back his tears and approached the wardrobe and opened it only to smell Dad's cologne at once. Tears rolled Albus' face freely now as he emptied the wardrobe of Dad's clothes. His throat was aching like hell, but if he stopped… he just wouldn't be able to continue. Albus contained his wet chuckle at seeing an old shirt from Mum on a hanger with Dad's own shirt on top hiding it from view. He still remembered how Mum had looked the whole house for that shirt, it was her favourite… and apparently Dad's as well. With a flick of his wand he made the two shirts and the hanger fly to his room where he would save them later on.

"Papa… Papa…" Albus heard right after the front door opened followed by someone running up the stairs. Immediately, Albus tried to hide the tears away. "Guess what!" the boy's voice continued only for the boy to stop at the bedroom's entrance, looking at Albus confused. "Are you crying?"

Albus turned to his beautiful boy and smiled. The black hair tidily brushed, his clothes perfectly dressed – Albus still found it funny how the boy preferred muggle suits to muggle jeans – his grey eyes – which he inherited from his Mum – that usually were to stoic were now preoccupied.

"The healer deemed you an unsupportable brat that needs a bath?" Albus taunted, making his son roll his eyes.

"Fatheeer…" the boy groaned, making Albus chuckle. "No… he said I'm over developed and that I have a huge IQ!"

"Well, I could've told you that." Albus argued. "So… do you like the room?"

Cyril looked around with a superior look, Albus had to start keeping the boy away from his Sister's boyfriend, the boy was becoming too much like him…

"It's old… it smell like old people…" the boy retorted with a sneer.

"It was your Grandfather's." Albus explained. "I was going to clean it for you… but if you don't want it…" Albus started to say and, like he expected, Cyril shook his head at once.

"No… no… I love it!"

Albus raised a sceptical eyebrow to his three years old son.

"Really? I thought it stank like old people…"

"Well… if we clean it it won't smell?" Cyril argued finishing it with a questioning tone. Albus chuckled and approaching messing with the boy's hair. "Ei! My hair!"

"You're a Potter… the messy hair it's in your blood." A voice retorted that made Albus tense. Albus looked at James by the door, against the door his arms crossed and with a sneer as he looked at the wardrobe. "What are you doing to Father's room, Almighty Sevvie?"

"He's dead. I'm cleaning it for Cyril."

James sneered.

"Cyril's already has a room."

"He sleeps in the nursery room, James… with the new oncoming baby he will need he's own space. Cyril will need his own room by the time the baby births so he won't share the room with his baby Brother." Albus retorted calmly.

"Not Father's room." James argued.

"Why not?"

"It's His room!"

"He's dead, James!" Albus almost screamed, taking a deep breath he turned to his scolding son. "Cyril, why won't you go see how Mum and the baby are?" he requested nicely.

Cyril looked at him, at James and then at him, nodding.

"I'll go… and the healer said it was a girl." Albus smiled, nodding and Cyril started to leave only to glare at James. "Isn't it dangerous to use all of your vocabulary in one sentence, Uncle?"

Albus tensed as James started to take his wand out.

"Why you…"

"Expelliarmus… Cyril, go! James, your issue is with me. Don't involve my son in this!" Albus ordered coldly and Cyril left.

"Your abortion just fucking insulted me." James shouted.

"My son just stated the fucking truth, James Sirius Thomas!" Albus hissed coldly. "Father is dead. Get over it! It hurts. Hell, it fucking hurts! But keeping an empty room just because Dad used to sleep in it isn't the solution!"

"The room is staying!"

"Dad gave the house to me!" Albus argued but regretted it at once at seeing the pained look on James' face. "I mean… I didn't meant like that…"

James snorted.

"Of course. Father gave the house to the Almighty Sevvie. I'm just a no one that you are so kind to let sleep in the same house… go ahead… destroy the rest of his memories that rests from him." James scolded and turned around, leaving.

Albus sat on the bed tiredly, putting his face on his hand.

'Oh James… how low have you fallen, big Brother…'

"If it was me he would have been thrown out long ago…" a female voice commented.

"Not this talk again, baby Sis…" Albus pleaded, looking up to his ginger Sister. "I'm still the Lord of the family…"

"The fact that your word is law doesn't mean that I approve of it."

"He's just drunk and alone… he needs us."

"What he needs is another slap… maybe if I ask Mum she will teach me that spell that she used to do on us… the one about using magic to slap us in the butt with a magical spoon."

"Good thing Mum hasn't taught you… James would blame that on me as well."

Lilu sighed and entered the room, looking around sadly.

"You're a Slytherin… why are you so nice to him?"

"In Slytherin we were taught one single rule: family is everything."

"What does it mean?"

"Well… the other houses still see Slytherins as evil so as our house is our family the Slytherins become my family. We protected each other and strengthened our weakness." Albus looked at Dad's clothes in thought. "James is a weakness now. I won't let him out until he strengthen."

"You owe him nothing!"

"I owe Dad… he was mad at me because James didn't came to my marriage. Besides… I love him." He argued, making Lily sigh. Albus stood and started to pack the clothes. "You were right… on the moment I mentioned Father Cyril loved the bedroom."

Lilu snorted.

"That boy loves the stories of his Grandpa way too much."

"He's three, Lily Luna…"

"Yeah, but he doesn't act like that."

"He's still a child… my child."

**–WLST–**

Albus entered James room to see his Brother focused on his notebooks with a bottle of Fire Whiskey before him on his desk. Albus sighed and approached, laying a box on the bed, James wand on top. James looked up with a sneer.

"I'm not dishonouring his memories, James." Albus pointed to the box. "They're yours. Do whatever you want. Keep them, sell them on e-bay… I don't care… just… don't do a scene before Cyril again, okay?" James groaned and Albus took that as a yes. As Albus was going to leave he stopped, as if he had remembered something. "They still smell like him…"

As soon as Albus faked closing the door, James stood and ran to the package, opened it and picked one of the shirts, hugged it to his chest and breathed in that familiar warm scent.

**–WLST–**

Early February, 2038

"Félix, por favor." (Félix, please.)

"Não!" (No!)

"Tenta ser razoável…" (Try to be reasonable…)

"Já disse não!" (Already said no!)

"Os Lordes Brancos vão-nos bater à porta se não fizermos nada, Félix!" (The Light Lords will knock on our door if we don't do something, Félix!)

"Nós somos neutros, Domingos!" (We're neutral, Domingos!)

"Por favor, amor… existem aldeias apenas povoadas por Portugueses lá… o meu chefe disse que eles criaram várias aldeias mágicas de propósito para casos como nós. Uma aldeia Portuguesa… dentro do Reino Unido." (Please, love… exist villages only populated by Portuguese people there… my boss said that they created various magical villages on purpose for cases like us. A Portuguese village… inside the United Kingdom.)

Harry looked as Papá sighed sadly.

"Mas então e o Tiago? E os amigos dele? Os nossos amigos? Não podemos apenas mudarmos dentro de Portugal outra vez?" (What about Tiago? And his friends? And our friends? Can't we just move inside Portugal again?)

"Eles vão-nos matar, ou pior, tirar o Tiago de nós." (They will kill us, or worse, take Tiago from us.)

Harry didn't like the idea of moving out the country but… he loved his parents way too much to want to be sent away from them.

"Está bem… mas quero casa ao pé do mar… e um sítio perto de casa pró restaurante!" (Fine… but I want a house close to the sea… and a place close to the home for the restaurant.)

"Já te disse hoje o quão sexy ficas quando estás amuado?" (Did I already told you today how sexy you become when you're sulking?)

Harry's eyes grew and put the earphones music louder… there were things he didn't need to hear about his parents… as you see Félix Castelo and Domingos Lobo were his parents. Harry… aka Tiago Lobo, was their only son but also the reason of so much trouble. Light Lords refused children of male pregnancies and last time Harry checked his parents were both male. The three had moved places a few times because of Harry's grandparents, the Castelos. They were the paternal family from his Papá Félix. They refused to accept that Papá had married another man, or 'worse', dared to bear a baby on his own belly – with the help of magic. It wasn't like his parents told him that… but when he put his phones on his parents nor always checked if he was listening on their talks. His Grandfather Castelo was light follower, but Grandmother Belo, Grandmother Albino and Grandfather Lobo were neutral and the three had always helped Harry and his parents before any light Lord would dare to come too close.

Pai could be a very nice man that everyone loved and that wouldn't hurt a fly, but he was also important what was the only reason that was keeping the lights at bay for now. As you see, Harry's Pai was the famous game maker that had picked Harry Potter's biography and had made it into six games and he was already making the next. Harry's friends found it funny and nicknamed Tiago as Harry, for one Harry looked like the Harry Potter when he had been Harry's age and other his Pai had based his game Harry Potter on Tiago. Harry had taken alike to the name and stopped emending when people called him that.

But this wasn't just moving away to another city… it meant move to UK, to a cold country with another language where he knew no one… hell! It meant he would have to go to Hogwarts instead of the normal public wizard school… he barely lasted a week away from his parents without calling every night… how would he handle 3 months? He didn't even speak English!

Harry glared at his laptop. Now he hated the day he had chosen Latin and Spanish over English… Harry sighed and turned off the Harry Potter first year game, only to turn Harry Potter pre-school game. Choosing his first language as Portuguese and the chosen language to learn as English, Harry started the game he had seen his Pai build. It started in a house street named 4 Privet Drive. Game!Harry was on his bedroom under the stairs and Harry worked his magic with the laptop buttons to open the locked door and help the Game!Harry escape the house and find the money hidden under the front door's mat before catching a taxi to London, where he had to drive himself. After descending the taxi… and having fun scaring a lot of passing by muggles with his driving skills…

**–WLST–**

Late February, 2038

Wizard's travelling was out of question. Harry's parents had long learned that and that meant that one hour drive to Lisbon's airport and then wait for the time of the airplane. Harry sat at the restaurant table as his Papá divided the food between the three, considering his Papá was a Chef he only accepted the best what meant walking almost half the airport for a 'good' restaurant so they would eat before the flight so they wouldn't have to eat at the plane.

"Tu vais adorar Inglaterra, Tiago." Pai promised and Harry smiled. "A nova casa, se o que o teu avô disse é verdade, é mesmo perto da praia. Tal como tu gostas… e durante o verão parece que é bom o suficiente para ir dar um mergulho." (You're going to love England, Tiago.) (The new house, if what your Grandpa said is true, is really close to the beach. Just like you like it… and during the summer it looks like it's good enough to go for a swim.)

Harry smiled, nodding.

"Boa… eu iria sentir a falta do mar e da praia debaixo dos meus pés se assim não fosse." (Good… I would've miss the sea and the sand under my feet otherwise.)

"Pois… porque nós não estamos criando um feiticeirozinho mas uma sereia." Papá argued, making Pai laugh and Harry blush. (Right… because we aren't raising a little wizard but a mermaid.)

"É tritão, Papá…" he tried to argue what only provoked more laughs. (It's triton, Papá…)

Harry looked around, but no one was looking at them oddly. Since the infamous Rita Skeeter had taken the JK Rowling's pseudonym and started to publish the Harry Potter books both in the Wizardry World and the Muggle World with Harry Potter's own authorization, magic wasn't forbidden to speak about… besides the movie based on Harry Potter's life helped to the propaganda. Or course, Skeeter had changed a few places on the books about where to go to the real places, but the muggles didn't need to know that, did they?

"Pai! Pai!" Harry looked sideways to see a girl forcing her father to stop as she looked at him admired. "É ele! É o Harry Potter!" (Father! Father!) (It's him! It's Harry Potter!)

Pai and Papá snickered as the girl's Father groaned. The girl run to Harry.

"És ele, certo? O Harry Potter?" (You're him, right? The Harry Potter?)

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Chiu… vais desmascarar o meu disfarce de uma simples pessoa muggle…" Harry whispered to her ear. (Hush… you're going to undo my disguise of a simple muggle person…)

Her eyes lightened and she nodded at once.

"Tu realmente mataste o… Tu Sabes Quem?" (Did you really kill the… You Know Who?)

Harry raised an amused eyebrow.

"Referes-te ao Voldemort?" (Are you referring to Voldemort?)

At once the girl jumped happily and hugged him before running to her Father. The man sent them an apologetic look before leaving with her.

"Tu divertes-te demasiado com isso." Pai stated amused. "Se eu soubesse haver-te-ia chamado Harry Tiago em vez de apenas Tiago." (You have too much fun with that.) (If I had known I would've called you Harry Tiago instead of just Tiago.)

Harry chuckled, accepting the plate from Papá.

"Não é suposto ser James?" (Isn't it supposed to be James?)

"Sabias que a versão brasileira chamam James de Tiago? O nome do Santo James em Português é Santo Tiago." (Did you know that the Brazilian version they call James by Tiago? The name of Saint James in Portuguese its Santo Tiago.)

Harry hummed.

"Chega vocês os dois…" Papá reprimanded. "Agora é hora de comer!" (Enough you two…) (Now it's time to eat!)

"Sim, Papá." (Yes, Papá.)

"Sim, querido." Harry and Pai said at the same time, making the two share looks and had to bit the inside of their mouths to keep the laugh at bay. (Yes, darling.)

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

This is a prompt that I requested MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun from to give me in trade for her amazing job while helping me with Pet's Curse. We spent at least 3nights awake for hours just because of PC so please, this witch deserves an applause! ^_^

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
